


Love Comes Before Work

by Ttiiggeerr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Tom has a nose, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttiiggeerr/pseuds/Ttiiggeerr
Summary: Harry is fed up with Tom working so many long hours...he's hardly seen Tom at all in the last three months. So he puts together a bit of a rouse to get Tom all alone
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Love Comes Before Work

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Harry, have you seen my keys anywhere?"

"Try the counter!" Harry's voice carried through their house as he rushed to get dressed.

"I've looked already!" Tom turned and looked once more on the off chance he had missed something. The counter was just as devoid of his keys as it was twenty minutes prior.

"Come help me with this insufferable tie!" Rolling his eyes and checking his watch once more, Tom went to help Harry with his tie. You'd think after seven years at a boarding school where ties are a requirement he'd have learned by now.

"Harry, I don't see why-" He stopped short at the sight that met him. Harry was sprawled out on the bed, completely nude. Pretending not to see Harry's hand move leisurely over his erection, Tom looked anywhere but at Harry. "Listen to me, you little whelp. I'm not about to have your mother's wrath aimed at me for being late to the dinner party she's having." A guilty look crossed over Harry's face. "Don't bloody tell me that this was all your doing."

"Well your boss keeps you at work all the time and quite frankly I'm done dropping hints. You can either fuck me into this mattress or you can tell your boss to stuff it the next time he tries to work you even so much as one minute over forty hours in a week."

Tom glared and growled low in his throat. "You mean to tell me that you let me get all dressed up and then let me go through all that irritation for a propper buggering?"

Harry gulped and nodded.

"I think, dear Harry, that you're not going to be able to walk tomorrow." Without any more preamble, Tom pushed Harry down into the bed and forcefully yanked Harry's hands over his head. "You're going to keep your hands very far away from what's mine tonight. You'll come by my touch or no touch at all, is that clear?" Harry's only response was a nod and a moan.

Tom divested himself of his clothes in record time and climbed on his lover before kissing his breath away.

He bit and sucked and nipped until Harry's lips were swollen and his neck was sufficiently bruised before moving down to Harry's nipples. They were teased mercilessly until Harry was straining up in the hopes of feeling any sort of release on his aching member.

Tom moved away and smiled as Harry whimpered helplessly below him. The sounds Harry was making now were pure need, pushing Tom's control to the limits as he lubed his hand and carefully stretched Harry's opening. The first finger slipped in with relative ease, but the rest would have to be worked in slowly. Harry was just as tight now as he was when they had met.

As he stretched Harry's hole, he came to a sudden realization.

Harry was right. It had been an incredibly long time since Tom had any time to be at home. His work had consumed him lately, and the only day off he'd had in the last quarter he'd spent catching up on sleep.

Before he realized it, he was fully seated inside of Harry and gazing down at the gloriously clear eyes.

How had he not realized just how much he had been away from home? How could he have left Harry to his own devices day in and day out without him the way he had? Late nights often bled into early mornings, half the time he was sleeping at the office for an hour or two before resuming his duties. In his pursuit of keeping his branch of the company afloat, he had managed to forget about the things that mattered most.

He leaned down and kissed Harry, a gentle kiss that spoke of his never ending love and affection for the man surrounding him.

"I've missed you." Harry simply smiled up at him.

"I've missed you too, Tom." Their lips met once more as Tom's hips started to move.

It wasn't rushed like Tom had originally intended. It was slow and sweet and brought tears to their eyes from the gentle passion they each were being subjected to. Chants of 'I love you' and 'please' and 'more' only spurred the two to move their bodies against each other faster, each chasing the other towards the most explosive orgasm they had ever experienced. White and black spots danced around the edge of Tom's vision as he lowered himself down onto the bed next to his beloved.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been home Harry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, but you were so focused on getting this quarter to turn a profit that I don't think you were really paying attention."

"Tomorrow I'm calling in sick. And then I'll be applying for a holiday. I'm thinking a lovely little cabana on a tropical island somewhere." Harry curled up against him, sleep coming on quickly.

"Anywhere with you is good enough for me. As long as you spend the entire time fucking me, I won't even notice where we are."

"Harry, I'm not fifteen anymore," he chuckled. "My response time isn't what it used to be for that kind of rigorous activity."

"Well then, I suppose you'll just have to find other things to keep inside of me. I'm not picky. Bring a dildo-or bring them all. I plan on having you all to myself while we're away and you're going to fuck me so much that when you return to work you'll be distracted by how much you miss being inside of me. And who knows? Perhaps I'll send you a sexy photo or two while you're working just to make sure you don't forget to come home to me. What do you think? Would receiving a picture of me nude and covered in chocolate sauce while eating strawberries be enough for you to tell your boss you'll be coming home when you're meant to?"

Tom groaned and pulled Harry on top of him. The imp must have known how his words would affect him, because he was already lining Tom's prick up and sinking down.

"If you do that while I'm at work then you're going to be hard pressed to be rid of me."

"Good, I'd never want to be rid of you." Tom's only response was to flip the two of them over before driving himself into Harry until they both were sated.


End file.
